


[Podfic] Sky Marked Souls

by isitcoolthatisaidallthat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love/Hate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitcoolthatisaidallthat/pseuds/isitcoolthatisaidallthat
Summary: This is a podfic of the work, Sky Marked Souls - by Anonymous MinkPosted with permission from the author.Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first podfic - I am hoping to get better at it! Enjoy!

Part 1: Chapters 1-3

[Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/kkcjj6lbw1gtact/Sky_Marked_Souls_Chapter_1.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2 ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tgld4mwotn37qk7/Sky_Marked_Souls_Chapter_2.mp3/file)

[Chapter 3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gjqsuaqu1wpsbjw/Sky_Marked_Souls_Chapter_3.mp3/file)

[Link to Anonymous Mink's Original Work ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816995/chapters/13405321)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 4 of Sky Marked Souls

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nas7w599tdsz7v3/Sky_Marked_Souls_Chapter_4.mp3/file)

** I will have the finished work uploaded by Monday **

[Link to Anonymous Mink's Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816995/chapters/13405321)


End file.
